1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a lumbosacral back support system for medical or industrial applications, and more specifically, to a lumbosacral support member releasably secured to the user by a stabilizing belt which is generally worn over, or as a part of, the user's clothes.
2. Description of the Art
Lower back disorders and the pain associated therewith have become epidemic in today's society. Such disorders are typically caused by a combination of poor posture, faulty body mechanics, stressful living and working habits, loss of flexibility and a general decline in physical fitness. In general, the best non-surgical management techniques for such disorders include proper strengthening exercises, treatment and rest, and back-care education. However, there are many instances in which orthopedic devices or orthoses in the form of lumbosacral braces or supports can be effectively used to supplement such management techniques or to help prevent injury or re-injury to the lower back. Orthotic devices are particularly useful in reducing mobility of the spine joints so as to reduce the amount of intervertebral bending and intervertebral torsion in the regions where the back support is applied. Orthotic devices also function to lessen the average axial loading and bending loading on the spine, thereby avoiding or reducing strain and aggravation to the spine during physical activity. Such orthoses (typically referred to as "back-braces" or "back supports") devices are also helpful in reminding the wearer of the fact that an injury has taken place and that he should not make sudden motions that will override the protective mechanisms of his body. Finally, orthopedic devices provide protection against rapid dynamic motions that occur during strenuous industrial work or repetitious activity.
Prior orthotic devices lack the versatility to accommodate a wide range of patient needs. These devices tend to be rigidly structured to provide a particular level of support at a fixed location. However, each patient will have different needs with regard to the level and location of support required from the orthotic device. The required level of support may also vary with the particular activity performed. Additionally, the need for a particular level and/or location of support may change over time for an individual patient. Therefore, the ideal orthopedic treatment may require a variety of orthotic devices for a particular patient. However, having to substitute different orthotic devices over the course of treatment is extremely costly and inconvenient to the patient.
A variety of lower back support orthoses have been developed. Such devices, which are typically configured to provide sacroiliac support or support for the lumbar spine region, have generally been effective for use by those who do not have to regularly adjust or remove the support device.
The need for orthotic devices is particularly acute for those involved in industrial work activities or repetitive tasks which place abnormal stress and strain on the spine or office work that requires sitting for an extended period. However, industrial workers or office workers often need the option to affix, remove or adjust the orthotic device on short notice. Since most orthotic devices are worn under clothing, the user must disrobe to make adjustments or remove the device, rendering such devices impractical for industrial or office applications. The unfortunate consequence is the workers tend to not wear support devices when required. For example, workers may only need to wear the orthotic device for brief periods or need to adjust the level of support quickly. In performing their required functions, such individuals do not always have the opportunity to observe desired back safety and protection guidelines and often need the additional support and protection provided by an orthopedic orthosis.
Prior devices worn over the clothes, which may be adjusted or removed, have a tendency to migrate or ride up on the body of the wearer. Since it is estimated that 90% of back injuries occur in the lower two vertebra of the lumbar portion of the spine, it is essential that the back support be securely attached to the user during use. Support migration or riding-up is aggravated when the worker engages in bending, stretching, or twisting. Even sitting for prolonged periods can cause these devices to ride up. In particular, prior devices necessarily partially encircle the pelvis and hips and at least partially overlie the upper buttocks region of the wearer. This configuration naturally tends to urge the orthosis upward on the body during physical activity. On an active wearer, it does not take long for such orthosis to rapidly migrate upward on the body, thereby decreasing its effectiveness and becoming very uncomfortable for the wearer. In such instances, the orthosis becomes more of an impediment to the wearer than an aid.
Efforts have been made in the art to maintain the desired position of the orthosis on the body. Crotch, groin and leg straps secured to the lower edges of the orthotic device have been used in an attempt to keep the device from riding up on the wearer's body. Shoulder straps are often used to prevent the orthotic device from moving downward on the patient during times of inactivity.
Such retaining structures, however, have been largely unacceptable to active wearers such as industrial or office workers, due to the appearance and discomfort. These retaining structures also make it extremely inconvenient and time consuming for the user to affix, remove or adjust the orthotic device to their body. Because of the inconvenience and appearance of retaining structures of prior art devices, users are often left with the option of wearing the orthotic device for extended periods, even when not required, or not wearing it at all.
The present invention provides a lumbosacral support member which is releasably secured to the user by a stabilizing belt generally worn as an ordinary belt, or strap incorporated within and releasably secured to the belt loops of the user's clothes, or over the user's clothes, allowing the support member to be easily adjusted or removed. These strap configurations prevent the support from moving out of location during use.